1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RFID field, particularly to a high-frequency fragile RFID electronic tag with anti-transfer function and preparation method therefor adapted to sites requiring an application of RFID to prevent counterfeiting and avoid removing, which serve as a preferable derivation of high-quality products, like vehicle controls, alcohol, medicine, and cosmetics, and serve as a preferable anti-counterfeiting means.
2. Description of the Related Art
General high-frequency fragile electronic tags use fragile silk-screen printing materials or PET as a surface material with a conductive silver paste or conductive ink that is silk-screen printed or intaglio printed on its back surface, which fulfills a non-regular breakage of the material when the fragile tag is attached to a substrate and then stripped. The high-frequency antenna pattern is based on coils in a conventional method of making the tag which provides at least above 0.25 mm in the basic wire spacing and width, at least above 25 mm in the basic tag diameter, and above 0.18 mm in the pin middle space of chip bits. Accordingly, a yield rate of manufacturing chips is low, the variation of resistance values of the whole silver paste circuit is large, and the consistency of the tag property is poor. The complete tags are usually removed after being heated, which cannot attain the fragile function.
The issues on the property safety, food safety, and medical safety are gradually stressed by nations, so the application of fragile RFID electronic tag with high-frequency of 13.56 MH on the derivation and anti-counterfeiting capability becomes more and more important and replaces the general fragile tags in more and more fields. The usual technique adapted to the high-frequency anti-counterfeiting fragile RFID electronic tags are executed by silk-screen printing the conductive ink or metal granules on fragile paper materials and PET substrates to form a printed RFID antenna. In view of the low precision of the printed antenna and the inconsistency of resistances of conductive materials, the conventional art cannot make high-quality RFID tags, and the completed RFID tags cannot suit broad applications.
From above, the inventors submit the subject invention under consideration in light of their abundant researches in the current anti-counterfeiting fragile RFID electronic tags.